Albus Potters first year
by Twiggy the Spazz
Summary: Albus Potter has finally entered Hogwarts, join him on his many adventures!  bad at summarys and names... OuO


**well... This is my first ever story and i realize its kinda... quick? O.o Well. i just wanted this chapter over... they will get better :D Please tell me how to make it better and thanks for reading i suppose...**

I own nuffin. only the characters who you dont recognize.

Albus walked slowly down the isle, every time he moved past a compartment, the door slid open and people stepped out to stare a him. He didn't even know why. His uncle Ron said he was famous, but Albus thought he was joking... And he looked nothing like Uncle Ron. Nothing. By the time he found an empty compartment, his hands where shaking out of nervousness and tension. He sat down with an "oof" and opened _Hogwarts, a history_, he wanted to know everything he could about the place. He had just gotten to the third page, when the door slid open to reveal the pale blonde boy from the station. "mind if I sit here..?"

"Not at all." Albus half smiled, then went back to his reading. The pale boy soon followed suit and picked out a charms book. Yet again, three pages later, the door opened, this time with a bang. "Mind if I sit here?" A rather rattled looking girl with brown curly hair stood in the door way, a lopsided grin plastered on her pale face.

Albus looked at the other boy. "Not at all." She grinned ever brighter, and sat down "Im Megan. Your Harry Potters son, right?" He nodded rather meekly. "Albus." "Im Scorpius." the pale blonde replied, not looking up from his book.

The girl beamed at them, excitement glittering in her deep brown eyes. "Im a muggleborn, I cant believe that this place even exists! What House do you think you'll be in?" This girl seemed to talk a lot. Scorpius shrugged, chancing a glance. "My whole family's been in Slytherin... So that's where I'm going." Albus shrugged "I dunno. My brother says ill be in Slytherin..." She opened her mouth to speak, but the door had slid open, revealing a tall sandy blonde boy. "Uhh.. Can I sit in here?" The boy seemed nervous, "I'm Jesse lupo..." Megan grinned at him "I'm Megan!"

"Scorpius."

"Albus. And I don't see why not..." Albus glanced around. 'Jesse' took a seat by Scorpius, across from Megan, who was bouncing in her seat. "God, this is sooo cool!" She squeaked hyperly. Jesse flashed a grin. "I heard there's a giant squid in the lake we'll have to cross to get to school." Scorpius shook his head "There never was, even if there was its long dead now!" Jesse grinned wider "Only one way to find out..." Megan tilted her head "Like shoving someone in?" He nodded. After this, the door opened yet again, revealing a girl who looked a lot like Megan, but with black hair and green eyes. "Mind if I sit here?" She had an Irish accent. Albus shook his head "Im Albus. Thats Scorpius" He nodded at the pale blonde boy "Jesse," nodded to the boy next to him, who waved. "And Megan." She grinned brightly. "I'm Poppy, Poppy Gealach." After Introductions where finished, they moved back onto the topics of Quidditch and Hogwarts houses. Jesse wanted to be in Ravenclaw, along with Megan and Poppy, and Scorpius didn't care. He was also starting to not care.

When the door opened a sixth time, every one groaned audibly. It turned out to be Rose. "oh! I didn't know you had.. friends." She gave Scorpius a dirty look, which he returned. "well, Ill be in the next compartment... With Molly, Fred, and Alex." she sniffed, stalking out. Poppy looked over at Scorpius "What was that about?" He shrugged, now looking perplexed. Megan piped up "Where gonna be there soon,we should get changed." The girls left to change, while the boys changed in the little room. About fifteen minutes remained before they where to get there and to pass time, they all practiced spells to show off to one another. It seemed everyone had come with there own favorite spell. They where in the middle of practicing a spell called Wingardium Leviosa when the train slammed to a stop. Megan's book on the dark arts fell on Jesse's head, while his own History of magic fell on Scorpius's lap.

After they had returned the books to there proper places, they hurried off the train, trying to be ahead from the stampede of older, taller wizards. Hagrids voice boomed out "firs' years fallow me! Four in ah boa'!" Albus groaned inwardly, there were five of them, but Jesse walked over to another boat with three kids, teo boys and a girl. He flashed a rather evil grin back at them. Scorpius laughed "hes gonna do it, he really is..." as the four of them got in the boat. Soon after the boats started moving, they heard a splash from behind.

Soon they arrived at he castle, and after a stern slap on the wrist, Jesse came to join them at the huge door. The dark castle loomed out, candlelight shining from every window. He had seen pictures, but being here in real life left he and his new friends awestruck. Neville, or Professor Longbottum, stood waiting for them.

"I am Professor Longbottum. Soon you will be led to the great hall, to be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your homes, you will eat, sleep, and spend most of your free time with your house mates, but you are encouraged to make friends outside of your houses as-well. Please Follow." He smiled warmly, and turned, opening the great big doors. The many kids followed the teacher along the corridor, they finally stopped by another large door, larger than any of the ones they had passed before. Professor Longbottum pushed open the doors and walked in, followed by Rose, several other weasly cousins and a boy Albus didn't know. The rest had only gone a few feet before stopping abruptly, staring up at he enchanted ceiling. Megan shrieked "How is that _possible?_" Scorpius replied 'Ots enchanted... Havent you read Hogwarts, a history?" jesse looked around "Why is it storming though?" It was true, the ceiling had an almost scary apearance. Professor Longbottum was trying to make the kids closest continue walking, but they seemed too awestruck to do so. Albus glanced around at the tables, then caught James's eye. He stuck his tounge out and hissed like a snake. Albus glared back and walked forward to his cousins, Scorpius and the others following suit. Soon, the shock of the ceiling had died down, and all the kids walked forward to wait for there names. Megan had started arguing with jesse, so many of the names, couldnt be heard. It ended only when Poppy was called up. The small irish girl walked loftily up, and plopped down on the stool, a determined look on her face. About a minute or two later, she was declared a ravenclaw. Then a Harold, Louis was called up and placed in hufflepuff. It continued on and on. By the time "Jordan, John" was called up, he had resided to only lsiten to those he knew. Alex Longbottum was placed in Griffindor. Much to his fathers delight, Then 'lupo, Jesse" was called up. He walked slowly up to the stool, hesitating before sitting on it. The hat whispered, he flushed, then a loud "RAVENCLAW!" was heard, followed by cheering. He sat by Poppy and flashed a grin at the others. Three names later "Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius froze, after quite a bit of pushing, he stumbled forth, and sat on the stool. Hardly three seconds went by before "SLYTHERIN!" Albus felt his heart drop into his stomach. About ten or so names later, it was his turn. He edged his way up slowly, Staring at the stool as if it where an angry hippogriff. He sat down and shut his eyes tight.

"_Ahh... Another Potter I see..." Albus_ looked around for the source of the voice, then flushed, realizing it had been the hat. _"Your just like your father, but not your brother... you wish to be in... Griffindor?" _He nodded. "_But you could be great in Slytherin... You could break the tradition, be your own person." _"but what if they disown me?" The hat seemed to laugh at him. "_your father was nearly in Slytherin too... He wouldn't disown you. But imagine the things he missed out on?" _He thought for a minute. 'Okay.. Slytherin it is.. I suppose.." The hat chuckled before shouting out "SLYTHERIN!" No one clapped, except for Megan, who was pretty clueless about wizarding houses and the Potter family. Others stared at him opened mouth. Even the teachers. But soon James came to and clapped, and his 'followers' soon after. He sat down beside Scorpius and a tall fellow with black hair, who patted him on the back and gave him a friendly smile. Quite a few names later, Megan came up, skipping happily and plopping on the seat, full of confidence. A few minutes later, she was placed In Ravenclaw. After an Urny, Fred, was placed in Griffindor The weaslys came up. "Weasly, Fred" Griffindor, "Weasly, Molly" Griffindor. "Weasly, Rose" Griffindor. Albus's heart sane yet again, he had known that he and Rose would be separated, but it had only just dawned on him how much. There was a Yew, Amanda, who was placed in Slytherin, then headmistress Minerva Said something about a forbidden forest, certain rooms, and what not, Albus wasn't listening, he was hungry. He turned to ask the black haired boy when the feast would begin, when roast beef suddenly appeared on his plate. Scorpius was already engulfing everything in his line of sight, Albus wasnt really tha hungry, but he took a pumpkin pasty and cauldron cake for good measure. By the time the feast was finished and every one was full to the brim, the ceiling was pitch black, signifying it was around midnight.

The black haired boy stood up "Im Atticus, prefect, and I'll be showing you to the Slytherin common room. Please follow me." And with that, he left the hall. Scorpius and Albus fell back, trailing behind everyone else, "What would happen if the stairs changed while you where on it and you where already late to class?" Scorpius shook his head. "I dont think you would get away with that... Why arnt we allowed in the forbidden forest?" Albus blinked stupidly "erm..." The pale boy rolled his eyes "Didnt you hear the rules? No ones allowed in the Forbidden forest." "well... its forbidden... it says it in the title..." "Yes but I want to know _why_!" Scorpius said, sounding rather annoyed. "well, we can find that out tomorrow. I need to write to my parents..." he had totally forgotten . What would his father say What would uncle Ron say? He shook his head in slight misery.

Atticus was standing in front a painting. Zfor a second Albus thought he had gotten lost. "Severus." Atticus said confidently, staring at the painting. Scorpius snickered "hes talking to a wall..." but then the portrait swung open, to reveal a room with a green tint. Atticus laughed at the look on the first years faces. "To your left is the girls dormitorys. Right is for boys." then paused, realising his left was there right. 'err... right is girls. Left is boys." he nodded once, then poofed off to go talk to a tall burly guy about quidditch. Albus marched up and into his own room, plopping down on his bed. Scorpius was organising his stuff alphabetically, then fell on his bed, fast asleep. Albus wrote a quick note to send home, then placed it on the dresser to send in the morning.

_Dear Mum and dad,_

_ Hogwarts is amazing, So far, James hasnt played a single prank on me, and I made a bunch of new friends. I'm already a bit home sick, but Nevilles here, and hagrid, so I supose I can talk to them. Im waiting eagerly for Monday, I cant wait to start my classes. Rose is in griffindor, so are the rest of the Weaslys. A friend on the train taught me a levitating spell, along with lumos. Im already ahead! Tell lily I miss her, and tell uncle Ron that Rose took his "beat him in everything and dont get to close" advice. Whenever she sees the poor boy she glares hatefully. I hope to soon put the invisibility cloak to good use, as there are a lot of places to see._

Albus S. Potter.

_Ps: Im in Slytherin. Hope you dont mind._


End file.
